combatmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Mission: Afghanistan
Combat Mission: Afghanistan was the second standalone game in the series which used the new CMx2 engine. It was released in September 2010. It is currently in version 1.03. It was developed by Snowball Studios which licensed the engine from Battlefront. General Information The game is set in the real life conflict in Afghanistan which took place from 1979 to 1989. Soviet forces invade Afghanistan after a civil war has torn the country to pieces. The game uses the CMx2 engine with some improvements to Combat Mission: Shock Force. These improvements were added to CMSF as well in subsequent patches. The focus in again in asymmetric warfare. The Soviets have vastly superior weapons and firepower, but the Mujahidin used guerilla tactics which the game's scoring system reflects. Most of the scenarios are based on real life operations. The game has three distinct factions: Soviet Army, Mujahidin guerillas and Democratic Republic of Afghanistan which is the "legimite" goverment that the Soviets try to help. This conflict is perfect for the CMx2 engine, because the war in Afghanistan had only a few large scale battles. Mostly it focuses on platoons and companies. There are two campaigns and 14 scenarions in the game. The game also comes with in-built scenario editor for making your own scenarios and campaigns. The game added snowy terrain, multiple barrel firing systems (e.g. Shilka), exit zone victory conditions and infantry firing ports to some IFV's (e.g. BMP-1). These were later added to the Combat Mission: Shock Force (with the exception of snowy terrain). System requirements System Requirements MINIMUM: * Operating System: Windows XP * Processor: Pentium IV 1.8 GHz or equivalent speed AMD processor * Video Card: GeForce 5200 or Radeon 9200 (32 Megabyte VRAM or better and must support 1024x768 or higher resolution) in OpenGL * Sound Card: DirectX 9 compatible Sound Card * System Memory: 256 Megabytes RAM * Hard Drive Space: 1 Gigabyte * Other Requirements: CD Drive (not needed for download version) System Requirements RECOMMENDED: * Operating System: Windows XP (Vista/Windows 7 fully supported) * Processor: Pentium IV 2.8 GHz or equivalent speed AMD processor or better * Video Card: GeForce 6800 or Radeon x850 (256 Megabyte VRAM or better and must support 1024x768 or higher resolution) in OpenGL * Sound Card: DirectX 9 compatible Sound Card * System Memory: 1 Gigabyte or more RAM * Hard Drive Space: 1 Gigabyte * Other Requirements: CD Drive (not needed for download version, although recommended for backup) Equipment 'Soviet Army' Branches: Armor: Soviet armored units. A tough enemy for the Mujahedeen, who cannot engage these forces directly. Mech infantry: Bulk of the Soviet forces are mech units. Infantry supported by APC's and IFV's. Special Forces: Spetznaz and VDV (Soviet airborne) units. Highly trained and highly motivated, equipped with the best weapons. Equipment: Small arms *PM pistol *AKM assault rifle *AK-74 assault rifle *AK-74 w/GP-25 "Kostyor" grenade launcher *AKS-74 assault rifle *AKS-74U personal defence weapon *RPK light machine gun *RPK-74 light machine gun *RPKS-74 light machine gun *SVD sniper rifle *PK medium machine gun *PKM medium machine gun *NSV-12,7 "Utyos" heavy machine gun *RPG-7V *RPG-16D "Udar" *RPG-18 "Mukha" *AGS-17 "Plamya" automatic grenage launcher *SPG-9 "Kopye" 73-mm recoilless gun *AT-3 "Sagger" (9K14 Malyutka) ATGM *AT-4 "Spigot" (9K111 Fagot) ATGM *AT-7 "Saxhorn" (9K115 Metis) ATGM Armored Personell Carriers *BTR-60PB *BTR-70 *BTR-80 Infantry Fighting Vehicles *BMP-1/BMP-1P/BMP-1D *BMP-1K/BMP-1PK *BMP-2/BMP-2D *BMP-2K *BMD-1 *BMD-2 Tanks *T-54B *T-55 (1970) *T-55 (1974) *T-55M *T-55AD *T-62 (1972) *T-62 (1975) *T-62M *T-62D *ZSU-23-4 "Shilka" Light Vehicles *BRDM-2 *UAZ-469 *Ural-375 *KamAZ-4310 Soviet Air Assets *Mi-24D *Mi-24V *Su-25 *Su-17M *Su-22M *MiG-21Bis *MiG-23 Soviet Artillery Assets *2B14 "Podnos" 82 mm mortar *2B11 120 mm mortar *2B9 "Vasilyok" automatic 82 mm mortar *2S1 "Gvozdika" 122 mm self-propelled howitzer *2S3 "Akatsya" 152 mm self-propelled howitzer *2S5 "Giatsint-S" 152 mm self-propelled howitzer *D-30 122 mm howitzer *BM-21 "Grad" 122 mm rocket artillery 'Democratic Republic of Afghanistan' Branches: DRA Infantry: DRA Mech Infantry: Equipment: Small arms *PM pistol *AKM assault rifle *PPSh submachine gun *RPK light machine gun *RPD light machine gun *SVD sniper rifle *PK medium machine gun *DShK heavy machine gun *RPG-2 *AGS-17 "Plamya" automatic grenade launcher *AT-3 "Sagger" (9K14 Malyutka) Armored Personell Carriers *BTR-60PB Infantry Fighting Vehicles *BMP-1 *BMP-1K Tanks *T-54B *T-55 (1970) *T-55 (1974) *T-62 (1972) *T-62 (1975) Light Vehicles *Ural-375 *KamAZ-4310 DRA Air Assets *Mi-24D *Su-25 *Su-17M *MiG-21bis DRA Artillery Assets *M1937 82 mm mortar *M1943 120 mm mortar *D-30 122 mm howitzer *M-46 130 mm field gun 'Mujahedeen' Branches (Mujahedeen): Mujahedeen infantry: The everyday Mujahedeen fighters. Mixed group with mixed weaponry, but a clear goal. Mujahedeen specialists: IED experts and spies. Branches (Tribal Militia): Infantry: Specialists: Equipment: Small arms *AR-10 assault rifle *M16A1 assault rifle *G3 assault rifle *FN FAL assault rifle *SMLE Mk III rifle *Bren L4 light machine gun *AKM assault rifle *AK-74 assault rifle *AKS-74 assault rifle *RPK light machine gun *SVD sniper rifle *RP-46 medium machine gun *Type 56 assault rifle *Type 85 submachine gun *PPSh submachine gun *DShK heavy machine gun *SGM w/Tripod medium machine gun *RPG-2 *RPG-7V *Improvised explosive devices Light Vehicles *Technicals *Ural-375 *KamAZ-4310 Artillery assets *M2 60 mm mortar *M1937 82 mm mortar *GP 76mm mountain gun